


Tapotement - The further adventures of Rascally

by noo



Series: Rascally Verse [5]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M, Massage, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noo/pseuds/noo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Um, Porn basically... Jim takes Bones on a shore leave holiday to Risa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tapotement - The further adventures of Rascally

Jim rushed out of the Turbo lift, knowing that Bones would be waiting for him by the Transporter room and not happily either.

"I know, I know," he started to explain as he stopped in front Bones, hands raised in a consoling gesture.

Bones raised an eyebrow as he interrupted Jim's explanation, "You just had to instruct Spock on the right way to care for your baby? You sure you haven't forgotten anything? Don't need to tell him about the correct procedures for operating the lifts?"

"Now you are just being silly," Jim pursed his lips at how accurately Bones understood him.

"Am not," Bones responded as he bent over to pick up their bags. He tossed Jim's bag at him, missing the sneaky smile on Jim's face as he noted the bag that Bones held in his hands.

Jim was almost the picture of innocence when Bones straightened up.

"Don't you give me that look, you are planning something James Kirk and I won't have it!" Bones pointed a finger at him before turning to enter the Transporter room and continue his warnings to Jim. "You are the one that decided that Risa was close enough to Starbase 12 so we could break for Shore Leave after dumping off those prisoners and their ship. Then you informed me that I just _had_ to take a couple of days off with you. You booked the hotel and various entertainments, which you won't tell me about, and you know what will happen if you have planned anything on the list."

By this stage Bones had made it over to the transporter pad and walked up onto one of the round transport circles.

"I just knew you were going to be the one I had to literally drag off the Bridge. What?" He asked as he saw that Jim was still standing near the door and that Scotty had a wide grin on his face as he sat behind the Transporter controls.

"Nice to have you back on board Scotty, I hope you had a lovely break?" Jim said as he walked over to stand next to his partner.

"Aye Captain, it was most restful and welcome. I hope you and the good doctor have an equally lovely time," Scotty smiled as he started to program the Transporter, adjusting the coordinates and double checking the system.

"So do I, Scotty," Jim said. "So do I. Energize."

Bones was noticeably silent on the pad as Scotty started to disappear from view in a blue swirl of light. It was only a moment and the swirls flowed away so that the two men were now facing a completely different Transporter engineer.

"Welcome to Risa, I hope you enjoy your stay," the Risian greeted them.

"Thank you," Jim replied as he stepped off the pad and checked to see that Bones was following him.

Bones was looking his own self up and down. Jim was well aware of this little quirk of Bones'. He really didn't trust those transporters and would spend a couple of seconds after transport in silence just checking to see if all his molecules had made the trip with him.

"Don't you laugh, you over excited child," Bones complained as he joined him. "So where are we going? Seeing as you didn't see fit to inform me where we are staying."

Jim's smile had turned into the laughter that he had just been warned against indulging in. He then led Bones out of the room and off to find transport to take them to their hotel.

***

Jim tipped the porter who was just leaving the room after escorting them up. As the door closed silently behind him, Jim walked over towards Bones, who was standing by the balcony doors admiring the view of the Lagoon, watching as a group of birds floated along using the gentle breeze above the water to glide.

"I chose alright?" Jim asked, a gentle smile on his face.

"It'll do," Bones replied.

"First order of business is to get you relaxed, so outta that uniform and into normal clothes," Jim ordered as he turned back towards their bags.

"Oh, you know, I might have been able to transport down here in normal clothes, if my overworked captain didn't decide at the last minute that he just needed a certain report from the Medical staff. A report that had already been forwarded to him, but no, he couldn't find it and needed it again, right then and there. I call bullshit on him," Bones said as he too walked over to his bag, lifting it up and tossing it onto the bed for easier access.

"Bullshit, you say?" Jim queried."I just think he's a diligent captain, who wanted to make sure that everything would run smoothly while he took what his Chief Medical Officer called a 'holiday that he was well due'."

"Bullshit!" Bones responded. "Oh, Hell no," he continued as he pulled a soft toy out of his bag. He glared at Jim as he lifted the toy up in the air and shook it.

"Are you going to have trouble sleeping, Bones? Did you need to pack Rascally to keep you company?" Jim smiled as he backed away and around the side of the bed.

Bones pointed at him, but the severity of the move was marred by the rabbit being held in the same hand.

"You're behind this!" Bones accused.

Jim put both his hands in the air, "not me, I was on the Bridge the whole time."

"Still your fault. You wrangled some poor ensign into putting this in my bag and then made sure I couldn't head back to the room before we had to meet at the Transporter. You're not as clever as you think you are at planning things," Bones said as he tossed the rabbit away. Rascally landed and bounced once before resting up against the pillows.

Bones gave the rabbit no more thought as he pulled out a shirt and some shorts. Risian weather was quite reminiscent of a warm Georgian summer's day, so Bones had packed accordingly.

Jim leaned over the bed, straightened up Rascally, and then reached for his own bag that Bones had tossed onto the bed too.

The two of them changed in silence, with the occasional quiet smile towards each other.

As Bones finished buttoning up his shirt, he broke the silence. "So what do you have planned first? You were very specific about the time we had to leave."

Jim just smiled at him, cocking his head to the side, obviously debating what to say.

"Follow me and come and see," he said as he turned towards the door.

Bones threw his hands up in the air in exasperation, but still followed him.

***

"A massage parlor? Seriously, that is your idea? A massage parlor?" Bones hissed at Jim.

"Shh, stop being such a grumpy pants," Jim hissed back. "This isn't a massage parlor, it's one of the finest spa establishments on Risa. Do you know I had to pull out the 'savior of the universe' crap to get us a booking here? And I hate that."

Bones reached his hand out to squeeze Jim's as the Nuvian receptionist stopped, opened up a door and indicated that they enter.

"I know," Bones said, "but you really thought a massage is a good idea to start our shore leave?"

"C'mon Bones," Jim cajoled. "This won't be any ordinary massage!"

Jim had started to strip off, tossing his clothes onto the bench along the wall as he did so. "This resort has two De'Laren masseuses. I mean the Nuvians are great with their twelve fingers. But De'Laren's, god they can't be beat!" Jim had climbed onto the massage bed, arranging the towel over his bare ass as he lay down, head propped up on his hands as he watched Bones remove his own clothes and join him on the adjacent bed, noting the slight stiffness on his right side. "Only five fingers, yes, but two thumbs on each hand and four arms. Be just what you need to work out those muscles you pulled trying to be all macho last week."

Bones swiftly turned his head to the side in shock.

"What, you think I don't know how you move and that you have been favoring your left side since our little encounter with the Augments?" Jim said quietly. "So here we are, to get a really nice deep massage and work out all your kinks and knots. A perfect start to our break."

Bones sighed as he shook his head, "you know, I still can't believe the misconceptions people have about you." He rested his head down on his hands and smiled as he remembered all the little thoughtful things that Jim had done over the years. Never once asking for thanks or credit.

"Yeah, well, others can think what they like. You know me and that's enough," Jim said, staring towards the door. "I know you too, in all your bad ass glory, but do me favor next time? Don't point out which artery to cut when the bad guy is holding a scalpel to your throat. One of them will actually take you up on the advice and then where will I be?"

Bones reached a hand out and Jim responded, reaching out his own so that they could clasp them together.

The door slid open silently and two De'Laren's entered; the men on the massage tables would have been unaware of their entrance if the tables hadn't been facing the doorway. Bones and Jim let go of each others hands as they noticed the arrivals. The De'Larens bowed towards them and then moved over to the opposite wall from the bench where a counter was fitted along the wall. Various pots and massage implements were placed upon it. Jim and Bones both adjusted the headrests and placed their heads down. Bones lay his arms on the table along side his body, whereas Jim let his arms flop off the table and hang down.

Bones had to agree a while later that Jim was right. De'Larens sure did know how to massage and the extra two arms meant that little tense knots that he knew had been building up and hiding now were being thoroughly worked over. Not a spot was being missed, and not to mention those thumbs coming in handy either. From the sounds coming from Jim, Bones was sure he was enjoying the muscle manipulation going on just as much, and that his masseuse was finding some tense areas on Jim. Bones would recite in his head which muscles were being worked on as the hands skimmed, kneaded, pushed and rubbed. He had a quiet chuckle to himself as the De'Laren started working along his spine, working past the thoracombular fascia and into the underlying erector spinea muscle, which would be Jim's favorite if he knew it existed. At heart Jim was still a teenage boy at times, small things amused him, particularly if they had names that he could create an innuendo about. To prove Bones' musing correct, Jim's masseuse had stopped their gentle effleurage movements and changed to the more vigorous tapotement style. Bones could hear the noise as they tapped away up and down Jim's back. But then Jim couldn't resist and he just had to make a continuous "ah" sound. Just like any child might do to amuse themselves, seeing what the chopping motion would do to change the "ah" noise.

The massage continued, now working harder into the spots that they obviously found. Bones admired the skill, the dexterous fingers and the ability to gauge from the muscles as to where the real pain and injuries were. Too soon the hands changed to slower, smoother glides, oil warmed into the skin, finger tips just brushing and soothing now. Towels were then pulled up and over the body. Hands pressed down to absorb the excess oil and then the De'Laren's were leaving after instructing in their heavily accented voices to take their time getting up, that there were glasses and a jug of water for their consumption and that they hoped they provided assistance and relief. Bones was able to provide a more coherent thank you than the vague mumble and wave that Jim offered them.

Bones was the first to sit up, wrapping the towel around his middle he stretched his arms and then his back, enjoying the freedom of movement that now existed. He slowly slid off the table and walked on slightly unsteady legs towards the jug of water. He tucked the towel into itself so that he could pick up both glasses after he had filled each with water and he wandered back towards the table, drinking from one. He offered the other glass to Jim, who had managed to sit up and neglected to cover himself with the towel.

Jim drank deeply from the glass and Bones watched his adams apple bob up and down with each swallow. His eyes then wandered down Jim's chest, over the little mole on his pectoralis major, down over his nipples and the little dusting of hair around them, down the smooth line of his linea alba and then to a certain part of his anatomy that was showing definite signs of arousal. As Bones glanced back up to Jim's face, it was to find Jim watching him, glass now placed down on the table, empty. A smug smile graced Jim's face as he performed his own perusal and his smile got wider as Bones' cock responded to the perusal from Jim.

"After a happy ending, Jim? I'm surprised that they left," Bones said as he finished his water and placed his glass down next to Jim's.

"They are De'Laren not Nuvian, hence why they cost more and harder to get appointments with them. They don't offer sex, just a massage," Jim said as he reached forward to tug on Bones' towel.

Bones stepped forward into the space between Jim's legs. Jim shuffled forward so that he was pressing into Bones. Another tug and Jim loosened the towel and dropped it to the ground. The softness and slight abrasion of the towel replaced by the smooth heat of skin. He slid his hands around to grip at Bones' ass and nudged Bones' chin up with his nose so that he could press kisses to the neck and underside of Bones' jaw, tongue scraping along the stubble.

"Only interested in a happy ending from you," Jim murmured between kisses and licks. "I know what is on that list and I want to add not sharing you to it. Mine, all mine you are."

Bones moved his head sideways and down and then back to capture Jim's mouth. Sliding his tongue between Jim's plump lips he took possession, marking his territory. Bones moved his hands from the bed to grip Jim's hips and pull them closer together.

Jim pulled away from the kiss, "room, our room, now!" He breathed out, pupils blown wide as he looked into the flushed face of his man.

Bones rested his forehead against Jim's, breathing heavily he nodded his agreement. Words not needed. He stepped back and offered his hand to Jim, helping him off the table.

They both quickly got dressed, not touching with hands, but they couldn't stop their eyes from wandering over skin being covered, remembering the feel of past encounters and imaging how smooth the oiled skin would now be.

This time it was Jim who grabbed Bones by the hand and pulled him quickly out the door and hurried out of the spa, through the reception area of the resort and into the first available lift that luckily housed no other occupants, lucky for them because Jim had resolved to do what he did next regardless of who was around. Bones found himself pulled inside and as soon as the doors closed, shoved up against the mirrored wall and kissed thoroughly. Bones never gave a thought to if their floor number had been pressed before he was being pulled out of the lift and down the corridor, he had not even noticed that the lift had stopped and that the doors had opened.

Jim pressed his index finger into the keypad and the door to their room opened. This time Bones pulled Jim inside.

***

Clothes were shed almost as soon as they both entered the room. Before long they were at each other again, as they had minimal clothes to remove.

Jim entwined their fingers together and started to back Bones towards the bed, once they reached it, they broke apart to smile at each other. Bones then turned and let go of one hand to reach forward and push the rabbit off the bed, but Jim stopped him with a vehement, "no!"

"What?" Bones asked confusedly.

"He can't watch," Jim said as he rushed around, picked up the soft toy and then raced into the bathroom with it.

Bones flopped backwards on the bed in exasperation at Jim's behavior, arm crossed over his eyes, feet still touching the ground as his legs dangled over the edge.

"You know, it's just a toy, Jim. It can't actually see what we are about to continue. Speaking of, get your fine 'lil ass back in here right now!" Bones yelled at Jim.

Jim came back out of the bathroom and closed the door, locking the soft toy in there.

"But Bones, do you really want Rascally to talk to Joanna about what he saw the pair of us do in front of him?" Jim asked seriously as he leaned against the wall, hands on hips and erection jutting out.

Bones lowered his arm to glare at Jim more effectively, although he was sure that even with his eyes covered that Jim would be able to see that he wasn't impressed by his 'logic', but better to be safe than sorry. It wasn't the most graceful of positions considering the angle he was on on the bed, head titled backwards and up slightly as he looked at Jim from that angle.

The glare didn't work, as Jim stayed leaning right where he was.

"You want it, you are gonna have to come and get it," Jim smirked.

Bones rolled over onto his stomach and contemplated his erstwhile partner. "If I do come over there, you might not like the consequences," Bones warned.

"I'm prepared to handle you," Jim said as his hand slid down his body to then grasp and tug on his own cock.

Bones leaped off the bed and in two strides was across the room, spinning Jim and shoving him, trapping Jim's hand between his body and the wall. When Jim pushed back, trying to create some space and take back the power, Bones just pushed forward with his own body. He made sure that his cock pressed into Jim's pert ass. At Jim's involuntary groan, Bones nipped at his ear, tasting the oil still on his skin. It wasn't the most pleasant of tastes and normally he would take the opportunity to nip and lick at Jim's skin when he had him in a position like this, but now with that smoother than normal skin under him he got another idea. With one hand on Jim's shoulder he moved his head down to Jim's other shoulder, rubbing across the oiled skin.

Jim shuddered at the feel of the stubble on Bones' cheek as he rubbed back and forth like a cat. Bones slowly and inexorably made his way from Jim's shoulder to his spine and then continued the slow movements down his spine until he realized that Bones had dropped to his knees and they were both cheek to cheek. Although not the cheek to cheek you do normally on a dance floor, although he was James T Kirk and well, there might have been a scene similar to this on a dance floor back in the mid west in his youth. Come to think of it at that moment he was clothed and so was she. And she didn't bite his ass like Bones just had. God it felt good. Bones nipped again before Jim realized that the trail of breath he was leaving was in a path towards his crack. A moan broke free from his lips as he thought about the possibilities of what Bones could do. A nudge of his nose and a tease of breath back and forth and ending with Jim begging and pleading for a touch of anything to his hole. Or it could be Bones' hands gripping tight and pulling his cheeks apart and then with no warning a tongue plunging in deep and hard while his muscles tightened around the tongue. But it was neither of those. Bones surged back upwards, pressing back in hard, skin to skin.

"Spread 'em," Bones drawled in his ear, thickening his accent just the right amount to make Jim shiver.

"Bed," Jim offered.

"Don't need it right now, we'll get to it later, now spread 'em!" Bones ordered.

Jim tried to turn his head to see what Bones was up to, but he pressed in hard and restricted Jim's movements. Jim could have used a few of his not so clean tricks to get the upper hand, but Bones was in charge and Jim was more than happy to see where he was going with this. If he ended up well fucked, then one of his plans was coming to fruition quite nicely. He spread his legs, tilting his pelvis upwards just slightly in invitation. Bones, like the proper Southern gentleman he was, wasn't going to let a perfectly well couched invitation like that go to waste. A finger tip wriggled its way in, made all the more difficult by Bones not moving his own groin away. Jim wasn't going to complain though, he was just going to show Bones just how appreciative he was. More moans, a bit more of a shuffle of his feet and another press backwards might just do the trick. The finger worked all the way in and then out again, in, out until it wasn't just Jim moaning. Bones' face was pressed alongside Jim's so his moans were reverberating right into Jim's ears. Jim's hips where flexing forward and back just as much as Bones and the wall were allowing him. He kept a tight hold of his own cock at the base, he wanted to at least last into he got filled with that cock of Bones'. He chuckled around a moan as he once again mused that he had nicknamed the man well. Bones indeed. The stiff, grumpy Doctor had to be one of the loudest exhibitionists in the sack that Jim had ever bedded. His libido was almost as well matched as Jim's own, sometimes more so.

The finger was removed and Jim titled back, waiting to feel the increase in pressure, and then there it was. That slow, careful initial press as the glans of Bones' cock breached his anus. One time Bones had used his medical knowledge to tell Jim what he was doing to him. Jim had remembered most of it as Bones' accent got thicker the hornier he got, or the angrier, but at that time he definitely wasn't angry. Jim was trying furiously to remember where Bones' hands had just been and when he got the time to slick up his cock so that they had adequate lubrication. Come to think of it, where did Bones get the lube from? Was it in his hands when he leaped off the bed? Jim stopped his wondering when Bones pushed further in and due to the angle of the thrust pushed up against his prostrate.

Jim removed his hand from his own cock to brace it against the wall so that he could push back properly. Bones grabbed it and pulled it back down.

"No," Bones growled as he made Jim grab back hold of his cock. "You hold tight and fuck yourself on your fist when I tell you to."

Bones then moved his hand away, slid down one thigh and lifted it up, so Jim was now bracing himself with one hand on the wall and one foot on the floor, up on the ball of his foot. Bones' other hand slid around his abdomen to support him. If he let go then Jim would have be in danger of falling over. Bones started to thrust. The slow and measured movements of before seemed to be over, now it was fast and strong, very like the short sharp movements from the masseuse earlier.

"Now, Jim," Bones said as he pressed a haphazard kiss to the side of Jim's mouth. "Fuck your fist."

Jim started to do as ordered, using Bones' motions as he fucked his ass to assist him. The pressure started to build as he moved his hand up and down in contrast to the motions of in and out occurring behind him. Bones started up a litany of his name, that was the clue that he wasn't far off of coming, so Jim sped up his tight grip, trying to make it so that he would come before or with Bones. It was not to be. Bones stilled as he pushed upwards one final time, his seed bursting forth as he dropped Jim's leg to join his other hand in wrapping around his torso and hold on tight.

Jim titled back further, now that he had both feet back on the ground so that he had more room to keep pumping.

"God that's gorgeous. Love watching your big hands right around that cock of yours," Bones whispered as he dropped his head down so he could see Jim's movements better. "Almost love it as much as when it's around mine. Harder Jim."

Jim exploded over his hand, he knew he was close but Bones' words helped him finish and unfortunately it meant that most of his spunk was now coating his own hand. That was probably better than having to explain it to the cleaners about the marks on the wall, although this was Risa and they had likely seen much worse.

Bones slid out of him, "clean up time," he said as he smacked him gently on the ass. Jim snorted and released the lock on the bathroom door, and on less than steady legs he walked in.

***

Jim woke to find that Rascally was tucked up next to him and he could hear Bones snoring quietly behind him with the room bathed in the gentle light from the planet's twin moons. He smiled as he became aware that he had left Rascally in the bathroom as they cleaned up and then crashed on the bed to sleep after their first round. At some stage Bones had retrieved the toy and tucked him in next to Jim. He lifted the toy out from under the sheet and placed him on the bedside table, making sure that he faced away from the bed. Jim rolled back and snuggled up to Bones, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek so as not to wake him.

"You old softie," he whispered.

As Jim's eyes drifted shut and sleep tried to claim him again, he smiled broader as he considered how Bones might say thank you tomorrow when he would surprise him with a chartered boat trip out to the far side of the lagoon and dinner.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Title:** Tapotement - The further adventures of Rascally  
>  **Author:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nikki4noo/profile)[**nikki4noo**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/nikki4noo/)  
>  **Beta:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/profile)[**aquila_star**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/aquila_star/) and the commavenger aka [](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/profile)[**7ofeleven**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/7ofeleven/)  
>  **Word Count:** 4,601  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Pairings/Characters:** Kirk/McCoy, Scotty  
>  **Summary:** Um, Porn basically... Jim takes Bones on a shore leave holiday to Risa  
>  **Disclaimer:** Not mine, dammit!
> 
>  **A/N:** What do you get for a friend that lives on the other side of the world from you? Why you write them some porn of course. aquila-star's birthday was the other day and she has been bugging me to write more in the 'rascally' verse. So this is linked to [A truth that's told with bad intent](http://nikki4noo.livejournal.com/36134.html) which was a space_married prompt I wrote (link to the first Act there). You don't have to read that for this to make sense, just know that there was a soft toy rabbit that Jim bought that he named Rascally. That rabbit then just wouldn't shut up to me, so here is a little look at Jim and Bones, further down the track and back on the Enterprise. Enjoy! :D
> 
> Originally posted 4 Oct 2009


End file.
